


Freedom

by larvitar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: GET READY FOR THE FEEL TRAIN WHOO WHOO, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli tries to find freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis drifts through the stars, trying to get home. When she does, she finds Homeworld has changed. Drastically.

Lapis Lazuli practically catapulted off her tower, letting her grip free the Earth's ocean back to the surface. Lapis Lazuli was finally free from the clutches of the Crystal Gems, from the clutches of Earth. She would no longer be treated as an object. She could finally go home. Lapis tried to imagine the Homeworld welcoming her home.  _They would be surprised at first, but they'd do something._ She smiled for the first time in a long time at the thought. Her water wings weaved through the reaches of space, and though she sped through the stars, she felt like she was going much slower, as if taking her time. Still, it would be a while before she got back; maybe a month or two, in Earth measurements. While the planets sparkled around her, she had time to think deeply.

* * *

 

Lapis wondered what Steven would do. If he would trust the Crystal Gems, and hopefully not so.  _How many gems do they have trapped there?_  Lapis was just one of the many the Crystal Gems had in their possession. Probably the only freed gem, most likely. Steven was naive; who knows how many gems he had freed? Assuming Steven  _did_ free gems, after all. Then again, why wouldn't he? Steven always had a positive attitude- and there's no doubt he probably tried to befriend any other rogue gems on the planet. Lapis closed her eyes and breathed in soundly. The only thing Lapis would miss about Earth was two things; Steven and the ocean.

* * *

 

Lapis had gotten out of Earth's galaxy, which the humans called "The Milky Way", but the Homeworld Gems had called it "Galaxy 7AP5". As it had been described before, "a mostly serene galaxy with 8 planets; only one planet possesses life." Shortly after the discovery, they stormed Earth to make Kindergartens, though some gems wanted to fight for it. _Traitors,_ thought Lapis Lazuli. They betrayed Homeworld, and for what? Those disgusting flesh-sacks? Lapis had to admit, though, it was a very pretty planet, and was mostly ocean. It gave her an advantage, but Rose Quartz and her army drove the Homeworld gems off. And now, Rose Quartz's now-microscopic army had been reduced, and another war would follow it. Was it the 3rd or the 2nd Earth war? Lapis couldn't remember. The mirror had corrupted some of her memories. Of course, she could be able to remember soon- memories had to come back, right?

* * *

 

Lapis was now very close to Homeworld. How long had it been? A few Earth weeks? Probably. Lapis remembered, though, that most of the gems she'd known previously would be gone. Wiped away by the war. Lapis couldn't recall how she got trapped in that damned mirror- was it an act of "heroism" by one of Rose Quartz's troops? Though, would that make any sense? Rose Quartz had boundless love for everything, and almost every gem- until they disagreed with her. Rose Quartz wouldn't allow it. Unless it was for Lapis' "own good" or something. Maybe Lapis would know soon. Hopefully. Probably.

* * *

 

She finally started to approach the green planet. But this wasn't the Homeworld she remembered. Everything was new, bright, and technological. Ships moved in and out of the docks. Someone was coordinating and logging the ship's records, speaking to someone as they did so. Lapis landed near the docks, but not yet on them.

Everything on Homeworld was a dastardly shade of yellow-green. It was atrocious, really, and that was the color of Yellow Diamond. Lapis' clouded memory once again came back into play; where were the other diamonds? There wasn't just ONE diamond, she knew that. There was -ugh, memory freeze- at least some more, right? White Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond.

The temples here seemed to be much bigger than the Crystal Gems' temple. It appeared these temples weren't made out of stone, like the Earth's temples, and most temples she had seen before she got trapped in the mirror. It appeared to be some kind of space steel- though, Lapis could never know. Suddenly, a sea-green gem saw her, and the strange gem swerved her head to look at Lapis.

The gem had a sea-green gem, cut like a diamond, in place of her left eye. Similar to many other gems roaming in Homeworld, she wore the uniform of Yellow Diamond. The two black beams that met at the center of the chest, with Yellow Diamond's symbol in the middle, poked up near her neck. Her arms and legs were pudgy, and she clasped Lapis Lazuli abruptly. "Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" She shook Lapis, rather violently. "I-I'm," Lapis Lazuli gulped. Who knew what this gem was to do to her? "-Lapis L-Lazuli. From E-Earth?" answered Lapis. The gem squinted, releasing her clasp on Lapis, and putting her hand on her chin, then nodded. "Yellow Diamond will know what to do with you. Come." The gem grabbed her arm and tugged her towards an intimidating looking temple, the largest there was. "My name is Fluorite, by the way." stated the gem, now known as Fluorite. "You've been away from Homeworld for a long time, huh?"


	2. Yellow Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli meets Yellow Diamond.

Fluorite took her to the door of the temple. It had 3 gems on it; a yellow one at the top, a white one at a side, and a blue one at another side, forming a triangle. They were all cut the same way, like tall diamonds with a point that stuck out in the middle, since the gems had been cut down and sideways. "Now I'm going to assume you know this is the temple of the Diamonds. White Diamond and Blue Diamond, of course, have been lost somewhere on another planet. Yellow Diamond says their gems have been shattered, but-" Fluorite darted her eyes left and right- "I don't believe it."

Fluorite took her fist and knocked on the temple door. "Yellow Diamond? It is Fluorite. I have a refugee from Earth." spoke Fluorite eagerly. Lapis smirked.  _Seems like she's been practicing this._ Yellow Diamond's door opened, and Fluorite grabbed Lapis Lazuli by the arm and took her in.

Yellow Diamond's room was impractically large- _one gem shouldn't need all this space,_ Lapis thought. It had large pillars holding up the grand ceiling, and everything was a pure yellow. Oddly, it was a prettier yellow than in the commons of Homeworld, but still. Two shard warriors in hollow suits of armor, equipped with battle axes, blocked their way. An intimidating voice came from above; "Let them pass."

The shard warriors immediately disengaged and held their axes, facing forward. Fluorite released the grip of Lapis' arm, and followed her to the top, where Yellow Diamond was sitting, on a throne, it appeared. Fluorite bowed when they were at the top, then spoke. "I found this gem on the docks. Her name is Lapis Lazuli, and she came from Earth." Fluorite bowed again.

"Thank you Fluorite, for bringing me this gem. Unfortunately, we will have to talk in private. Please go back to your station." Yellow Diamond stated, overlooking Fluorite's departure from the temple. "G-goodbye, Yellow D-diamond, m-m'am!" Fluorite waved awkwardly, but as professionally as she could muster, as she left. Yellow Diamond then turned to look at Lapis.

"So, Lapis Lazuli- please elaborate how you left Earth." Yellow Diamond inquired, and Lapis gulped. She couldn't tell them about the gems, no, because they'd hunt down after them- which would mean injuring Steven somehow. Lapis took a breath, then started to speak. "I was a trapped gem on Earth, until I reformed and left to return here." Yellow Diamond looked at Lapis Lazuli in the eye. "Why did it take so long for you to reform?"

Lapis sat there for a few seconds and tried to think of an acceptable response. She decided to give Yellow Diamond most of the truth. "Well, I had been trapped in a mirror... and a human found me, and released me." Lapis gave a little sigh in relief.

"I think you'll find that we actually have a young technician trying to reactivate the Kindergartens on Earth. Since you're most likely from the war, you'll probably know more about Earth than she does. You can assist her with her work." Yellow Diamond projected a screen from the gem on her chest and seemed to be organizing some things. "You are set to work with her tomorrow. You should be able to find your old temple. If not, please seek out Fluorite and get her to find you a place to stay. Your work will be in that building." She pointed a sharp finger at a very big, temple-like structure. It obviously wasn't a temple though, because of its lack of gem-powered doors. There was an overlooking platform in the head where gems could view out from there.

Then Yellow Diamond spoke. "Thank you for your assistance, Lapis Lazuli. Shard Warriors, escort her outside." As Lapis descended down the stairs, the shard warriors gently pushed her out of the building.

"Trust me, Lapis Lazuli. You won't regret helping me." Yellow Diamond announced, a sinister tone holding in the words she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are so short :(  
> i need to beef em up

**Author's Note:**

> annnnndddd here it is!! first chapter. it tries to follow how lapis got to point a to point b in the su canon. enjoi!


End file.
